I Hate the Rain
by bloodytears87
Summary: Renji tried to comfort Ichigo on the night before the anniversary of his mothers death. Implied RenIchi could become a 2 shot my 1st bleach fic so be gentel plz
1. I hate the rain

**Title: I hate the Rain**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Summery: Ichigo is upset and when Renji show's up he tries to comfort the teen soul reaper.**

**Warning: implied RenIchi, yaoi, fluff**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. Rukia was out looking for hollows; she had told Ichigo it would be better for him to stay in for the night. It was raining out and she knew how he hated the rain. It was cold and wet and it had no feelings at all. But most of all it reminded him of that day…

His father and sisters were busy with the clinic and every time he offered his help he was turned away. Even Kon was hanging around Urahara's shop more often since he didn't like Ichigo's gloomy state. He was starting to feel lonely now that life was trying to return to normal.

Ichigo glanced to his calendar. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his mother's death again. He wasn't sure how it snuck up on him so fast. It didn't seem like it had been another year already. Heaving a sigh Ichigo rolled onto his side. He tried to make it a habit not to cry but right now he couldn't help it. The quiet tears leaked from his eyes before he could stop them. Not matter how he looked at it, even if he knew who the killer was he still felt that it was his fault that she was killed. They had just had their usual family meeting about the picnic that they went on every year to their mother's grave site and Ichigo was feeling more depressed that Rukia wasn't there to comfort him like she had the previous year.

Renji grumbled to himself as he headed to the Kurosaki family's residence. It started raining lightly and he was getting a little damp but nothing too bad. Rukia had begged him to check on Ichigo for her since she was working on a mission for the soul society. She had mentioned something about the boy being depressed about something but he hadn't really paid attention to what it was. He reluctantly agreed after she started yelling at him for not listening to her.

Ichigo's house came into sight and he jumped up into Ichigo's open window. The carrot-top had his back turned to the window. His shoulders were shaking and he didn't seem to be aware of Renji's spiritual pressure or anything for that matter at the moment.

'Is he crying?' Renji thought to himself as he watched the substitute soul reaper's shoulders shaking hard. The redhead cocked his head to the side not sure if he should do something to comfort him or just leave. There was a knock on the door before Renji could make up his mind. Ichigo made no move to answer it though. They knocked again.

"Ichigo?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"What is it, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Umm, are you going to be ok?" she trailed off.

"Heh, what kind of question is that?" he asked trying to brush it off. "Of course I'll be ok. I'm your big brother. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he played it off.

"Ichigo…" she whispered but stopped as he tried to stifle a sob.

"I'll be fine Yuzu. You should check on dad and Karin," he told her.

"Right…" was all she said before her footsteps could be heard as she walked away from the door.

'I really wish I had listened to Rukia now,' Renji reprimanded himself. He knew he couldn't leave Ichigo to himself now. He had always felt something for the carrot-top and he couldn't just let him suffer like this. He reached into the room and placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's back. The younger boy was a little startled and Renji could feel him tense up.

"Relax, it's just me," he told the boy. Ichigo's shoulders relaxed at the sound of Renji's voice.

"Is there a hallow?" Ichigo asked trying to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes.

"No, nothing like that." Renji stated still keeping his hand on Ichigo's back. The boy looked confused. He couldn't figure out why Renji would be there, now of all times if there wasn't a hallow around.

"Then why?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, Rukia told me I should check on you," Renji admitted. "Looks like she was right."

"Rukia… did she tell you?" he asked hanging his head.

"She might have mentioned it but I wasn't really listening," the red head admitted sheepishly. "Besides don't you think you should be the one to tell me… if you want to that is." Ichigo took in a deep breath. He might as well tell the soul reaper. It might make him feel better to get it off his chest. Renji shifted his position so that he was lying on his side in front of Ichigo, facing him. A small blush made its way across the bridge of Ichigo's nose at the close proximity.

"It will have been eight years ago tomorrow since my mother's death," Ichigo explained. "I was nine when she was killed by the hallow Grand Fisher. I didn't know it at the time though. If I didn't have all this spiritual pressure I wouldn't have seen its lure and I wouldn't have gone running to the water like I did. My mother ran after me and it killed her instead because it preferred women."

'Wow, that's pretty harsh on a nine year old,' Renji thought to himself.

"You can't blame yourself for that Ichigo," Renji consoled.

"I have to blame myself because no one else will blame me." Tears were once again making their escape from the carrot-top's eyes. The red head frowned at the sight of the boy in front of him crying. He put a comforting arm around Ichigo and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, come on now there's no need to cry," Renji said trying to stop the tears.

"Sorry… I haven't cried like this since I was nine… not really sure if I can stop," Ichigo admitted.

"I understand do you want me to leave so you can let it all out?" Renji asked unsure.

"No, please stay. I don't wanna be alone…"

"Alright," the redhead said as he pulled Ichigo closer to him and allowed the younger boy to cry into his chest.

"I hate the rain," Ichigo said out of nowhere. It was only a little above a whisper. "It was raining that day too… so now I really hate the rain." he explained. They stayed like that for a while until Renji heard the soft sound of Ichigo's snoring.

'That's right, kid. Get some rest,' Renji thought as he found himself petting the short orange spikes of hair.

* * *

**AN: hey this is my first bleach fic so let me know if it sucked or not k? and if you like it let me know cuz this could become a two shot if enough ppl like it ^_^**


	2. It might not be so bad

**Here's part 2 theres a lemon so you've been warned! plz enjoy.**

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night Renji woke up to Ichigo crying and shaking in his sleep. Soon the younger boy started thrashing about and screaming in his sleep. Renji knew he had to wake the carrot-top up or he was going to be discovered. He was still in his geegai after all.

"Ahh! No! MOM!" the substitute soul reaper cried out.

The redhead lightly shook Ichigo in an attempt to wake him. He was starting to sweat in his sleep and his face looked so pained that it made Renji feel a pain deep in his heart. He shook him more violently.

"Ichigo! Wake up it's just a dream!" Renji told him. Finally the boy's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavy and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked around wildly as if making sure it had only been a nightmare. Finally he relaxed when Renji put his arm around him and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized. The redhead looked at his friend questioningly. "I've been such a burden on you tonight."

"Nonsense," Renji assured. "You're nothing of the sort."

"I'm such a cry baby tonight," Ichigo laughed half heartedly. Renji couldn't stop himself. Ichigo looked so lost and vulnerable right then. He gently lifted the boy's chin and took his soft lips with his own. Ichigo made no move to protest the advance so the redhead deepened the kiss causing a soft moan from the younger boy. Renji took the opportunity to push his tongue into Ichigo's soft warm mouth and explored every inch of the sweet cavern. He ran his hands up Ichigo's loose fitting shirt and pushed it up as he went. Breaking the kiss for a moment he lifted the shirt from Ichigo's body. He pulled him back into he kiss.

Renji lowered Ichigo down on the bed, never breaking their passionate kiss. Ironically the carrot top tasted of strawberries. Renji's hand roamed up Ichigo's bare chest until he found one of the soft pink nipples and squeezed it, earning a moan from the younger boy. The redhead broke the kiss to look at the face of his lover. The deep blush that covered Ichigo's cheeks and the way his back arched into Renji's touch was irresistible. He smirked at Ichigo before lowering his head to take the small hard bud into his mouth.

"Ahhh," Ichigo moaned into the touch as Renji teased the nipple with his teeth and tongue. "Mmm Renji…" he said breathlessly.

"What is it Ichi?" the red head asked as he looked up at the flushed boy before flicking his tongue over it once more. Ichigo was trembling from the contact. Renji decided to end the torture and pulled the teen's pants off. Ichigo made a half hearted attempt to stop him from stripping him completely and failed. Renji sat back on his knees and took in the sight before him. He was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

"So beautiful," Renji said with a smirk. Ichigo was muscular but not overly so. His skin was flawless and looked so soft that Renji wanted to touch every inch of it. He brushed his hand over Ichigo's cheek before kissing him once more. He kissed a line from the boy's lips down his jaw and neck to his chest. From there he kissed his way to Ichigo's already hard manhood.

"Renji what are you doing?" Ichigo asked unsure. Renji didn't answer with words. He only licked the tip of Ichigo's hard cock. "Ohhh," the teen moaned. Renji smiled before taking the member into his mouth causing Ichigo to buck his hips forward but the soul reaper held him down effortlessly. Renji licked and sucked on the member driving his lover wild with pleasure.

"Ren…Renji I'm gonna…" Renji released Ichigo with a audible pop much to the carrot top's disappointment. Renji quickly removed his own clothes before proceeding.

"Aww… don't give me that look Ichi. I'm not finished yet," Renji assured as he reached over to Ichigo's night stand and grabbed a bottle of lotion he had seen earlier. He squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it around till his fingers were well lubed. With that finished he discarded the lotion and turned his attention back to his lover's small hole that seemed to be begging for his attention. Renji spread the slightly smaller boy's legs wide so he could kneel between them. He rubbed one finger about the tiny pucker causing Ichigo to moan out and his face to flush.

Renji instantly knew the boy was still untouched from his innocent reactions. The thought only excited the redhead more. Not able to wait much longer Renji pushed in one well lubed finger. Ichigo's reaction couldn't have been better. He moaned out in pleasure as his back arched lifting half off the bed. Renji smiled at the reaction and began pushing his finger in and out of the hole searching for the spot that would make him see stars. Renji inserted a second finger when he felt that Ichigo was ready.

"Ahhh!" the younger boy moaned out loudly. Renji was getting quickly bored with their positions however and sat back on his knees using his free hand to pull Ichigo with him so that the boy was straddling his knees. He moaned out at the new position. Renji started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion as he licked, kissed and nipped at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo gripped the redhead's shoulders for support as he was brought closer to his release when Renji decided to add the third and final finger. Ichigo was so close but he couldn't find his release and it frustrated him.

"Please Renji!" he cried out begging his lover for completion. Renji willingly obliged his request and removed his fingers from the well stretched entrance. He placed his hands firmly on Ichigo's waist and pushed inside of his lover with one hard thrust. Ichigo opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He saw white as Renji hit his prostate by force blinding him with pleasure. Renji took the reaction as his okay to keep going. He thrusted into Ichigo's tight warmth at a steady pace. It was better but it still wasn't enough for his little lover. As they made love the rain pounded on the window as if following their rhythm.

"More Ren… please… harder.." he gasped out. Renji quickened his pace and he thrust quicker into Ichigo with each thrust, hitting the carrot top's prostate dead on every time. It wasn't long before Renji knew he was going to cum. He turned Ichigo around without pulling out of him so that he was facing away from him. He reached around and grabbed his lover's hard length and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts quickly driving Ichigo over the edge. With the sound of the rain and each others moans in their ears they both found their release together.

"Ahhh RENJI!" Ichigo yelled as he came all over his lover's hand and his own chest. Renji was right behind him with a final thrust as he felt Ichigo's heat clamp down on him.

"ICHIGO!" he cried as he poured his hot seed into his lover. They both collapsed on the bed thoroughly satisfied and tired. Renji pulled Ichigo to him and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you, Ichigo." he told the boy as he nuzzled his hair.

"I love you too, Renji." Ichigo assured as he cuddled up to the redhead's chest and started to doze off thinking that maybe he didn't hate the rain so much after all.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is all done. i dont think it's going to be any longer. but if anyone had a request for a fic they would like me to write for bleach then plz let me know. this is my 1st bleach fic so I'm not all too sure how i did. review and all that fun stuff! and for the ppl reading senior trip of a life time I'm about half way threw writting the next chapter so hold tight! and enjoy the sumt in between updates ^_^**


End file.
